


That's What You Get (For Waking Up in Vegas)

by b0n3l3ssm1lk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drunken Shenanigans, Las Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0n3l3ssm1lk/pseuds/b0n3l3ssm1lk
Summary: A dimly lit bar blasting dance music.A rugged man making conversation.A third round of beers, courtesy of the man.A fourth, fifth, and sixth round.Steve couldn't remember much else.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	That's What You Get (For Waking Up in Vegas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JehBeeEh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/gifts).



> For the lovely Jeh, I hope you enjoy. The prompt was Accidental Marriage.

Steve groaned as he opened his eyes. He had a crick in his neck and his back ached. He looked around the room and took in the destruction. Memories from last night worked their way into his brain.

_ A dimly lit bar blasting dance music. _

_ A rugged man making conversation. _

_ A third round of beers, courtesy of the man. _

_ A fourth, fifth, and sixth round. _

Steve couldn’t remember anything else. He wiped his eyes and looked around again. The room was a mess; broken glass littered the floor, furniture was overturned, and the bedsheets were tangled at the end of the bed.

He sat up and rubbed his neck, climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom. He jumped and shouted when he opened the door and a man was standing there, fully nude. Steve closed his eyes and backed out of the bathroom, stumbling over a toppled chair.

He heard the man laugh as Steve scrambled. “What, you don’t recognize your husband?”

Steve’s eyes went wide. “My what?” The man leaned against the doorframe and gestured to Steve’s hand. He looked down and noticed a very expensive looking ring around his finger. He blanched and looked back at the man. “You’re joking.”

The man chuckled. “I wish.”

He held up his hand to show a matching ring. Steve closed his eyes and tried to slow his heartbeat down. More memories from last night came into his head.

_ Laughter and bright lights. _

_ A man dressed in robes. _

_ Flowers. _

_ Hot flesh. _

Steve shook his head to clear the images. He sat down and put his head between his hands, continuing to try to slow his breathing. He felt the bed dip next to him.

“Are you okay?”

Steve would have laughed at the question if he wasn’t so mortified. He ignored him and just continued to breathe, holding tears back. This couldn’t be happening.

This trip was supposed to be a relaxing getaway. When Natasha had told him to go let off some steam in Vegas, he had expected luxury hotels, peace, and quiet. Instead, he got flashing lights, large crowds, and so much noise he had barely slept then entire trip. Today was supposed to be his last day before he had to head back to work.

He felt the man’s hand on his shoulder and he lept up, eyes flying open.

“Don’t touch me.” He glared at the stranger before starting to pace.

The man just sighed. “Look, I have great lawyers who can get this annulled by the end of the week. We just have to prove it was a mistake.”

Steve looked over. “Oh, I think there’s plenty of evidence to show it was a mistake. One is that I have no idea who you are or what you do. I don’t even know your name-”“

“Tony.” The man cut Steve off.

“What?”

“My name. It’s Tony. Tony Stark.”

Steve just nodded. “So I’m what, Steven Stark now?”

Tony shrugged. “If you want to be. I don’t think we…worked out the details last night.”

Steve glared. “Call the lawyer. And put clothes on.”

Tony stood up and pulled on the first articles of clothing he could find scattered about the room. Steve finished dressing as well.

“What are we going to do?”

Tony zipped his jeans and looked over at Steve. Steve shook his head, then plopped back down on the edge of the bed. “How could I have let this happen?”

Tony kept his distance but still replied. “We were drunk. It’s no one’s fault.”

Steve chuckled. “Well obviously someone initiated it. Someone proposed.”

Tony laughed and Steve looked up, liking the sound. He blushed and looked away, hoping Tony hadn’t noticed. Tony finished dressing and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the room and pulled out his phone. Steve continued to stare at the floor as Tony took a call.

“Lawyer’s been called. Said he would be able to see us at the end of the week.”

Steve looked over, wide-eyed. “The end of the week? No no no. I fly back tomorrow.” He felt his heart pick up again and he stood up, going back to pacing. He heard Tony sigh and stand up. Steve felt hands on his shoulders and he looked up. Tony kneeled so he was eye level with Steve.

“I’ll pay for the hotel. Don’t worry about it. But calm down. I don’t need to be made a widow yet.”

Steve smiled and looked away, blushing again. “Thank you.”

Tony didn’t pull his hands away. “Let’s just go through the events of last night. What got us here?”

Steve took a deep breath. “I wanted to get away from the hotel because I was feeling cramped here. I wanted to let loose.”

Tony nodded. “I saw you from across the room. You looked, well-” Tony chuckled and removed his hands. “You looked downright sexy. Those jeans do wonders for your ass.” Steve’s blush deepened and he pulled away from Tony’s grip.

“I just remember ordering a drink and then being told that someone else paid for it along with another round.” Steve looked at Tony. “I’m guessing that was you?”

Tony smirked. “Obviously.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Were you aiming to get me drunk last night?”

Tony shrugged. “You needed to loosen up. You had never been to a gay bar before, that much was clear.”

Steve froze. “I’m sorry, what?” He hoped he had misheard Tony.

Tony looked at Steve confused. “The bar we met in was a gay bar. Surely you knew that?” Steve stared at Tony, his face hot and his hands starting to shake.

“Yes, because this is the face of someone in the know.” Steve could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and he started to pace. “Oh god.”

Tony sighed again. “You’re not out.” He said it as a statement instead of a question. Steve looked away, fully on the verge of a panic attack.

No, he wasn’t.

Tony was at his side again. “Steve, sit down.” He guided Steve to the chair and fetched him water from the mini-fridge. Steve gulped it down greedily.

Tony continued to sit with him until his panic subsided and he regained the ability to speak. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to panic. It’s just that-“ He couldn’t find the words. It’s not that he was embarrassed or anything. He just had never revealed it. And certainly had never acted on it.

“Did we have sex last night?” It was a question he was terrified to hear the answer.

Tony looked around the room. “I think so. I can’t remember much after the bar if I’m honest. I only knew about the marriage when I saw the certificate.” Steve’s muscles were tensed and his hands were balled into fists.

“My first time and I didn’t even get to experience it.” Steve forced out a laugh. The entire happenings of the previous night were hysterical. He heard Tony laugh too. Only Tony’s was genuine.

Steve looked down at the sound and was met with the beautiful brown eyes of the man. Steve gulped, suddenly feeling a very strange churn in his stomach. Tony reached a hand up and ran it through Steve’s hair. “Do you want to experience it?”

Steve’s breathing was ragged again for a very different reason. “I don’t know.” Tony inched forward, still keeping their gazes locked.

“My statement about last night is still true. You’re downright sexy.” Steve was breathing heavily and Tony was just inches away from him. “So, do you want to experience it?” Steve nodded and Tony kissed him.

* * *

Steve was laying on top of Tony, caked in sweat and covered in marks. The only thing still left on him was a ring on his left hand. He chuckled and looked down at Tony.

Maybe the few extra days in Vegas would be what he needed to relax after all.


End file.
